Who She Belongs To
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako deals with the fact that Korra doesn't really belong to him or anyone at all. She belongs to the world.


He stared at the ceiling with her head lying on his smooth bare chest as she slept, while his strong arm wrapped around her waist. He knew it was coming, and he wasn't startled when he heard it. As the faint sound of the knocked over alarm clock rang, he sighed from the painful fact that she was supposed to get up, and leave to settle another conflict in another place.

For this one in particular, she would be gone for at least two weeks. To him, it felt like 2 lifetimes. He wasn't allowed to accompany her because she was the only one allowed to travel due to the people in the place she was going, was not a big fan of fire benders. And he had his job, which he could not get time off for.

He begged her to stay. _Begged._ It got him to the point when he was wrapping himself around her legs begging her not to go. Almost as if he was a child again. As much as she tried to convince him it wouldn't be too long, Mako's impatience would always get the better of him.

He got almost no sleep that night. Whatever sleep he did get was him snoring softly into the crown on her head, with himself wrapped around her. But it wasn't long until stress and worry clouded his mind, and he rolled onto his back, and she snuggled onto him.

He wanted to be by her side every second possible, no matter where she went. Because if he wasn't, he wouldn't have any idea of who would be thinking of laying even a finger on her. Yes he knew she could easily defend and take care of herself no problem. But the need to guard her took over him.

But it didn't matter how much he said to himself, that she was his. That she was his Korra. His love. His girlfriend. His soulmate. Korra never belonged to him. Because if the world was ever in peril, and they gave the tiniest cry, Korra would be at it's aid. As much as he tried to convince himself that he was just sharing her with the world, he knew she never was of his possession. He hated to think that Korra was of similarity to an object, but really he thought of it as his love of his life, and that the world needed to stop trying to break them apart. But then, maybe there was one way they could never be apart.

He sighed and slowly rose from his spot on their bed, which caused Korra to stir and awaken in confusion. She saw him shut off the alarm she set, which to her gave the signal of it was time to get ready to leave.

"Well…", she yawned. "I guess I'll just-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Because Mako had quickly climbed back onto the mattress, and straddled her waist, pressing his lips to hers. He moved slowly and passionately against her, and he could feel some resistance. He moved his kisses down to her neck to let her breathe.

"M-mako? I have to go.", she protested.

He ignored her words as he peppered kisses to her throat.

"Mako please stop. We can do this when I get back.", she said gently bringing his face up from her skin.

He stared at her perfect blue eyes as she spoke through a tired voice. He knew if he didn't say it now, he wouldn't get the chance for another forever feeling of two weeks.

"You told me your family comes first to you in this world. And that you consider me and Bo family, right?", he asked as his forehead pressed to hers.

"Yes…? Why?", she asked.

"I want to be your actual family.", he responded.

Her eyes widen at his words. His gentle fingers went to cup her face before he spoke.

"Korra. Will you please marry me?"

She was confused and shocked and happy all at the same time. But something inside her was a little annoyed.

"If you're saying this just so I don't have to go then-", she warned.

"No no no!", he retorted. "I've wanted to ask you for a long time. And I just…I don't care where you go Korra, I want to be with you. I want to explore places with you. I want to spin you around in a new location like you always wanted. I wanna make my beautiful girlfriend my perfect wife, and I want to have beautiful children. In our own house. I only want to do that with you."

She felt the water in her eyes start to arrive.

"I love you Korra. I love you so, so much. And I never want to be without your love for me either. Please.", he begged.

She pulled him into an embrace, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and kissed the skin there. He kissed her temple as she rubbed his scalp.

"I never want to be without you either Mako. I am yours, and you are mine."


End file.
